Baby Blue Eyes
by heylookitsArthur
Summary: BoomerxBubbles! :D Songfic. Oneshot. in Boomer's POV. :


I kinda just thought of this now! Hahaha. Here's a songfic. BubblesxBoomer! :D  
Song: Baby Blue Eyes  
Artist: A Rocket to the Moon! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Boomer or Bubbles, I don't own the song. Sucks. :))

* * *

Boomer's POV  
I look at my girlfriend, Bubbles, who was gazing at the night sky with such a beautiful smile on her face.  
_My eyes are no good, blind without her  
The way she moves I never doubt her_

I remember the first time I saw her at school, my shock when I found out she was the Powerpuff I used to fight when I was 5. She was introducing me to my our new school, her voice seemed to keep me relaxed. I remember looking at her for the very first time after years, I remember that very moment, that all I could think of was how beautiful she was. No, how perfect she was.  
_When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams_  
_She's a doll, catch, a winner_

This isn't the first time I've fallen in love, of course, the first time I did fall... was when I had a slight crush on her when we were 5. She would say so much things about how she cared for something, my brothers couldn't understand her, but I always felt the same way.  
_I'm in love and no beginner_  
_Could ever grasp or understand just what she means_

Prom night: I start to sing for her...  
_Baby, baby blue eyes_  
_Stay with me by my side 'til the morning, through the night_  
_Well baby, stand here holding my sides_  
_Close your baby blue eyes_  
_Every moment feels right_  
_And I may feel like a fool_  
_But I m the only one dancing with you_  
_Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh , oh oh_

I knew she was tired after fighting all those monsters and villains, I was glad that my brothers and I stopped doing evil. I see her lying on the green grass, she looked really tired, so I decided to bring her home, cherishing every moment I was with her. I didn't want her to tire herself so I stopped her from fighting the last monster and my brothers took care of it.  
_I drive her home when she can t stand  
I like to think I m a better man  
For not letting her do what she's been known to do_

She always likes to look her best, and she wears all these fashionable outfits with really high heels, sometimes she can't walk straight, but she doesn't realize that she doesn't need to wear all that to look beautiful, because she already is beautiful, inside and out. I never really told her that, but even if I thought it was wrong, it made her look more perfect, and she felt so right for me.  
_She wears heels and she always falls  
I let her think she s a know it all  
But whatever she does wrong, it seems so right_  
_My eyes don t believe her, but my heart swears by her_

This was now my official song for her, a gift I gave her the very first time I asked her to be my girl. The prom night. And I don't regret that, because I know at that very moment, I was sent to heaven, and I know that heaven is being in her arms and being loved by her.  
_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side til the morning, through the night  
(can t get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right  
And I may feel like a fool  
But I m the only one dancing with you  
Whoa oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh , oh oh  
Cant get you out of my mind_

And I've done everything for her. Anything for my Bubbles, anything to be able to stare at her beautiful baby blue eyes.  
_I swear i've been there  
I swear i've done that  
I'll do whatever it takes just to see those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side til the morning, through the night  
(can t get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
Close your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right And I may feel like a fool  
But I m the only one dancing with those_

_Baby, baby blue eyes  
Stay with me by my side til the morning, through the night  
(can t get you out of my mind)  
Well baby, stand here holding my sides  
While closing your baby blue eyes  
Every moment feels right_

And I don't care what else I see, all I need is her to be able to see the world, to be able to see my world.  
_My eyes are no good, blind without her The way she moves I never doubt her When she talks she somehow creeps into my dreams..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! :D I really love this song, so maybe you can check it out sometime. :) Review please! :D


End file.
